The invention relates to a method of providing raised contact portions on contact areas of an electronic microcircuit.
Semiconductor circuit elements having raised contact portions, sometimes termed contact balls or bumps, are generally known. Other electronic microcircuits, for example magnetic bubble domain devices or liquid crystal devices, may also be provided with bumps. The bumps serve to make electric contact with conductors on a substrate or with conductors of a metal conductor grid in which no connection wires need be used. Providing the bumps in known manner is comparatively complicated and requires a number of process steps. Usually the bumps are provided in one or several layers by means of electroplating methods, photoetching methods being used to obtain a correct masking.